Peach's Rave Party
by Spike the Seventh Element
Summary: Princess Peach plans a party for Mario saveing her 100 times, but not everything goes as planned...


NOTE: This is a crossover for Mario. The only reason I didn't put it under "Crossover" is because no one even looks under "Cartoon X-Over", if you didn't see in the description.

* * *

"Mario is so nice, you know Daisy?" Peach says joyfully. "He has saved me so many times before, and this makes it the 100th time he saved me from that horrible Bowser. I think I should do something nice for not just Mario, but the whole Mushroom Kingdom."

"Like what?" Daisy asks who is sitting right next to her.

"Like a big party for all of my girls!" Peach says happily.

"That's great! Who are you going to invite?" Daisy asks.

"Every girl in the Kingdom! Mario can come to if he wants." Peach exclaims

"But there is not much ladies in the Mushroom Kingdom. There is only you, me, Rosalina, and Toadette. That's not enough for a huge rave party." Daisy explains.

"You're right. I know! I will call my other friends I made!" Peach says.

"Who?" Daisy is confused.

"Remember that time when I went on that World Tour? I went all the way across the world to world making friends. I made a lot of friends! It's time to use my prototype…" Peach says.

"No way! That thing hasn't even been used at all! It's an unknown device! Who knows what might happen if you try to use it?" Daisy says warning Peach.

"That is the only way to contact my other friends. I have to try!" Peach exclaims.

"The effects are endless of that phone prototype. It's too big of a risk." Daisy says.

"I will do it, no matter the cost!" She powers the handheld device and the lights activate. "It works!" Peach says as she picks up the operating phone and pushes some numbers on the phone.

"It's working…" Daisy says in a shock. Peach is pressing each key with caution and hearing the beeping noise every time as she slowly puts in a combination of numbers. She finishes the number and is unaware of might happen if she hits the green phone button. She hesitates, but she hits the green button and the phone calls…

**MEANWHILE…**

In a peaceful city where cherry blossoms fall into the tiny lakes, we zoom up on a wonderful house. This is Japan. We see two girls sitting at home. One is a little girl with orange hair, a lab coat and big blue eyes. Next to her is an older girl. She is a girl with black hair, a red and yellow apron, big black eyes, and for some reason, a key in her back, like the one's you see in toys. They are both relaxing at home when suddenly their phone rings. The older girl turns to the little girl and asks.

"Hakase, can you get the phone?"

"Got it, Nano!" Hakase replies. She picks up the phone. "Hello?" She asks and she hears the familiar voice of Princess Peach.

"Hello. Is Nano there?" Peach asks.

"Sure is!" Hakase says. She turns to Nano and says. "Nano! Someone is on the phone for you!" Hakase says.

"I got it." Hakase hands her the phone and she puts it up to her ear. "Hello?" She asks.

"Hey Nano!" Peach says.

"Peach, is that you? But… I thought you didn't have phones where you were! How is that possible?" Nano seems confused.

"Well, I was working on a prototype for quite a while and it finally works, but we are getting off subject. There is something I need you to do." Peach says.

"Yes? What is it?" Nano says, waiting for a response.

"Well, I was having a party at my house. You're invited and your kid can come too. I just need you to go out and tell a bunch of my other friends." Peach says.

"I don't know how we are going to get over there. I don't know how to tell your other friends, either." Nano points out.

"You have that world transporter, right?" Peach says.

"World Transporter? I don't remember building a world transporter before." Nano says.

"You didn't, but Hakase has. She told me when I was over in Japan for the World Tour." Peach says.

"What?" Nano turns around and glares at Hakase. "You never told me you made a World Transporter!" Nano says.

"Hakase got the blueprints from the World Tour group. It helps Hakase make friends." Hakase says.

Nano turns back to Peach on the phone and continues talking. "Okay, we can do that. What is this party for?" Nano asks.

"It's for all the times Mario rescued me from Bowser. It's been 100th times he's saved me! Mario was going to be there, but I just found out a few minutes ago that he doesn't like rave parties, so I was just going to give him a cake. All my friends are still going to have fun with the rave party. It would be a lot of work if I called all of them. Besides, it was a pain to get the darn phone on and to call this number, so it would take so much work off my back if you could do that." Peach says.

"Very well then, I can do that." Nano says.

"Thanks! This is the Guest List:" Peach says.

"Get a paper and pencil ready, Hakase!" Nano asks.

Princess Peach starts listing them off…

"Krystal from the Star Fox world,

Kitty Katswell from the Tuff Puppy world,

Fiona from the Kid VS Kat world,

Nicole Watterson from the Amazing World of Gumball world,

Mabel Pines from the Gravity Falls world,

Roll Light from the Megaman world.

You got all of that?"

"Yes. Now let's go!" Nano says to Hakase. "Goodbye for now." Nano says to Peach.

"See ya!" Peach says as Nano hangs up the phone.

"It's a good thing we are not doing anything today, because we are going to be busy! Let's get going." Nano says to Hakase. They get in the machine and Hakase puts in the coordinates and go the Star Fox world.

"A party at Peach's? Man, she makes the best parties!" Krystal says. "I will be there!"

They head off to Tuff Puppy next…

"All of the villains who usually escape everyday are locked up good this time. I got time." Kitty says.

Next is Kid VS Kat…

"Awesome! Mrs. Mudson, can I go Princess Peach's party?" Fiona asks.

"Is that Coop going to be there?" Mrs. Mudson asks.

"Nope!" Fiona says.

"Go right ahead." Mrs. Mudson says.

"Let's go!" Fiona says happily.

Amazing World of Gumball is the next destination…

"I've been working for too long. I need a break, and this is perrrfect! Did I really say that?" Nicole asks.

"Yes, you did." Nano says as Hakase giggles.

Gravity Falls is next…

"Super! Dipper, I'm going to a party!" Mabel says to her brother.

"Okay, have fun!" Dipper says.

Last one… Megaman world!

"I'm always cleaning. It's time for me to relax!" Roll says.

"Is that everyone?" Nano asks.

"Yep!" Hakase says.

"Party at Peach's!" Nano cheers as they teleport to her world.

* * *

The first chapter is over! Will this party go as planned? Find out next time!


End file.
